Infidèles, la suite
by Miraculous Shinichi
Summary: Voici une suite que j'ai inventé suite à un OS de Dagron. Shinichi et Kazuha sont amant mais que va faire Heiji quand il va le découvrir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! (Enfin je dis ça mais je ne sais pas s'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde qui passera sur cette page !) Aujourd'hui je poste ma toute première fic ! Il s'agit en fait de la suite d'Infidèles, un petit OS écrit par Dagron sur le thème de Shinichi et Kazuha. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu, allez le lire immédiatement ! J'ai bien sûr reçue l'autorisation de l'auteur pour écrire cette fic, je tiens tout de même à le préciser. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de notre maître à tous, Gosho Aoyama. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction, et je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent dessus.**

 **Petit résumé pour ceux qui ne sont pas allés voir le premier chapitre de cette fic, bien qu'elle soit vraiment bien et courte : En gros c'est Kazuha qui trompe Heiji avec Shinichi mais il le découvre. Pendant ce temps, notre beau gosse s'infiltre dans la maison de son amante comme un petit voleur et essaye de la réconforter. (C'est beaucoup mieux raconté dans le premier chapitre). On ne sait pas du tout où en est Ran et je ne pense pas que je vais l'intégrer à la suite.**

* * *

Soudain des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

" Écoute Kazuha, il faut qu'on parle…"

Le détective de l'ouest se figea en découvrant Shinichi et Kazuha qui s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne dit rien, puis il explosa :

" Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Je te faisais confiance et toi, tu… tu me trahis ! Je me disais que c'était louche, qu'il y avait des choses que vous me cachiez mais je refusais d'y croire, après tout tu était sensé être mon meilleur ami ! Et toi ma femme ! En fait, vous avez dû bien rigoler dans mon dos ! Vous deviez penser : Heiji est trop bête il ne remarquera rien !"

Shinichi essaya de le raisonner :

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on pensait et tu le sais.

-Non, je ne sais rien, c'est justement ça le problème !" répondit-il d'une voix plus calme cette fois.

Une alarme résonna dans la tête de Kazuha. Son mari semblait moins en colère mais c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait. Shinichi aussi, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, Heiji n'était pas calme. Il était même à son exact opposé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'arrête, parce que vu ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, si elle ne faisait rien, il y allait avoir un mort.

D'ailleurs il s'approchait dangereusement de Shinichi, le semblant de contrôle qu'il avait pu avoir disparu.

" Heiji, je t'en prie, arrête, tu vas faire une bêtise ! " supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais le jeune homme était devenu fou et alors qu'elle essayait de le retenir, il l'envoya au sol, d'un coup rageur.

Shinichi réagit au quart de tour :

"Heiji !" Cette fois, cette fois, il était allé beaucoup trop loin, pensa-il, il allait devoir arrêter ça tout de suite !

" Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Laisse la tranquille, si tu veux te défouler, fais le sur moi mais laisse Kazuha en dehors de ça !

-Je vais pas me gêner" répondit celui-ci en envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire de son ancien meilleur ami. Shinichi reçu d'autres coups, c'est à peine s'il se défendait. Depuis le début il le savait : la confrontation serait inévitable.

Kazuha émit un sanglot étouffé et Shinichi retint un gémissement quand il se prit le bord du bureau dans le dos, faisant voler toutes les feuilles qui étaient posées dessus. Ce fut suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et d'une droite en plein menton. Heiji ne retenait pas ses coups. Il s'arrêta un moment et Shinichi en profita pour lui souffler :

"Vas-y, frappe-moi ! Après tout, tu as besoin de montrer que c'est toi le plus fort au niveau physique, parce qu'au niveau intellect, désolé mais…" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par un coup de poing.

" Là tu veux dire que tu es meilleur détective que moi ?

-Ah bah tu commences enfin à comprendre !"

Shinichi ferma les yeux, se préparant à encaisser le coup que sa remarque allait automatiquement déclencher.

Kazuha sortit de sa léthargie et se décida enfin à s'interposer et d'une prise d'Aïkido, envoya son mari au sol.

" Arrêtez maintenant ! Je comprends ta colère Heiji, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme ça, calme toi et réfléchi un peu ! Et toi Shinichi, arrête de le chercher !"

Le dit Shinichi essuya lentement le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de colère mais on pouvait également y déceler de la tristesse. Heiji quant à lui, fixait toujours son rival avec hargne. "Maintenant, tu prends sa défense !" Dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme. Elle allait répliquer qu'elle ne prenait la défense de personne quand un idiot de détective crû bon de répondre avec un sourire sarcastique:

" En même temps, elle ne va pas prendre celle de son mari violent qui vient de la frapper !"

À ce moment, Kazuha pensa qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son amant autre part qu'au cimetière mais une brusque intervention empêcha un meurtre de se produire.

En effet, des policiers venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce et l'un d'entre eux cria :

"Tout le monde met les mains sur la tête ! sous le regard ahuri des trois personnes présentes. Un témoin nous a dit qu'un voleur s'était infiltré dans cette demeure en grimpant sur la gouttière !"

Il y eu un lourd silence seulement brisé par la voix de Shinichi : "Eh merde !"

Maintenant, Heiji avait une étincelle dans les yeux, une qui ne lui ressemblait pas. " Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de mettre ce voleur pitoyable KO."

Shinichi et Kazuha croisèrent leur regard et pensèrent la même chose : "Oh le con !"

L'officier de police ne répliqua pas qu'il avait l'air lui même KO, comme il disait, mais le voleur semblait effectivement beaucoup plus mal en point. Il donna l'ordre à ses collègues d'emmener Shinichi au poste de police et ceux-ci lui passèrent les menottes aux poignets avant de le traîner hors de la chambre. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais quand il passa devant Heiji, le soit disant voleur murmura si bas que seul le basané pu l'entendre :

"Alors on en est rendus là, hein ?"

Celui-ci ne répondit qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti :

"Il valait mieux que tu sortes de mon champ de vision avant que je ne te casse les dents", devant Kazuha qui confuse, n'avait pas bougé durant toute l'arrestation.

À suivre...

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Un peu court pour l'instant mais ce n'est pas fini ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque positive ou négative, n'hésitez pas ! Si c'est constructif c'est mieux, si c'est juste pour dire que c'est génial, c'est très bien aussi (Oui je sais j'ai un très gros problème de modestie). Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le premier chapitre, vous pouvez toujours le faire et si vous l'avez déjà lu vous pouvez mettre une petite review à l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir ! D'ailleurs moi aussi, j'en veux bien une, regardez, le bouton est juste là !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre d'Infidèles, même si techniquement c'est le troisième en comptant le premier écrit par Dagron !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, on va avoir des petites explications sur la situation ( Il y a-t-il eu un Conan, l'Organisation a-t-elle été vaincue) et j'ai aussi légèrement mentionné Ran (en fin de compte). J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, même s'il est plus calme que le précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama (je serai de toute façon incapable d'inventer de pareilles merveilles), seule l'histoire est de moi (et encore l'idée de départ appartient à Dagron)**

* * *

L'inspecteur Megure fixait le jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien, assis en face de lui.

"Donc, Kudo, tu es arrêté pour vol ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- …

\- …

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Et qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Le propriétaire.

\- Qui est ?

\- Heiji Hattori."

Megure poussa un long soupir, c'était du gros n'importe quoi et ils le savaient tout les deux. Kudo-kun ne volerait jamais rien, alors en plus à son ami…

Ah oui. C'est vrai. il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de l'appeler Kudo-kun par habitude. Le détective qu'il avait connu lycéen était maintenant un homme de 27 ans, il n'était plus un gamin, il devait arrêter avec le suffixe -kun. Même si pour lui, il resterait toujours Kudo-kun. Ou même Conan-kun. Car oui, il était au courant.

En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de Conan-kun qui leurs trainait dans les pattes. Il avait appris, par hasard il faut l'avouer, que les deux génies n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne. Puis celui-ci avait arrêté de se cacher dans ce corps d'enfant d'une organisation secrète. Le jeune homme avait repris sa taille réelle quelques temps après la mort de...

Enfin bref. Revenons à l'affaire. Pourquoi Hattori-kun, hum, Hattori n'avait-il pas dissipé le malentendu ? Parce qu'il y en avait forcément un, Kudo n'aurait jamais volé quoi que ce soit à moins d'avoir une excellente raison, mais si c'était le cas Hattori serait forcément au courant.

Shinichi vit Megure soupirer à nouveau puis lui demander :

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as volé ?" Shinichi le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher :

"Sa femme".

Houla, on se calme ! … Quoi ?! On parle de quoi là ? D'un vol ? Où on rajoute un i ? Non, elle était forcément consentante, il n'aurait jamais fait ÇA. Megure se rassura : Kudo n'était pas un violeur. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'adultère. Quand même, ça partait loin. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

L'inspecteur avait toujours pensé que l'accusé en face de lui allait finir avec Ran Mouri, qu'ils allaient se marier et faire plein d'enfants. Ça fait peut-être conte de fée, n'empêche qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien les deux tourtereaux. Et puis Ran décéda dans de mystérieuses circonstances, à cause de cette organisation, malheureusement toujours active. Sa mort détruisit le jeune homme qui n'était alors qu'un lycéen et il arrêta d'être détective, même si Megure se doutait bien qu'il continuait d'agir dans l'ombre. Bref, la police n'avait plus eut de nouvelles du célèbre Shinichi Kudo.

En tout cas jusqu'à cet instant, et en plus pour une histoire d'infidélité. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'inspecteur s'était imaginé son retour.

En tout cas, cette histoire n'était clairement pas le problème de la police.

"Bon Kudo, maintenant on va te laisser partir parce qu'on a d'autre affaires à gérer. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais vous réglez cette histoire. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une affaire de meurtre sur les bras. Est-ce que c'est possible ?"

Le détective se leva en marmonnant :

"Pour moi pas de problème, mais après, est-ce que cette tête de mule pourra se retenir cette fois ?"

o O o

Quand Shinichi quitta le commissariat, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre noire dans son dos.

o O o

Heiji était assis dans le canapé, ou plutôt étalé dessus. Quand il avait découvert que Kazuha était enceinte, mais pas de lui, il avait été en colère. En colère est un euphémisme. Il avait littéralement pété un câble, oui ! Il fallait bien se l'avouer, il avait eu du mal à ne pas tout détruire sur son passage. C'était plus que de la colère, c'était de la haine, qu'il ressentait. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, et une trahison, même s'il avait déjà de sérieux doutes à ce moment, ça fait toujours mal.

Il avait crié, il avait dit des mots qui blessent à sa femme, mais au moins, la seule chose qu'il avait frappé, c'était cette stupide photo, qui n'avait plus de sens désormais.

Puis il était partit, laissant Kazuha les larmes au coin des yeux. Elle avait toujours été forte et il savait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer devant lui, mais Heiji pouvait deviner que dès qu'il était sortit de la chambre, elle avait laissé ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

De toute façon, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans la même pièce, sinon ça allait mal finir. Le détective de l'ouest avait donc fait un tour en moto, ça l'avait toujours calmé. Il était rentré fatigué, mais l'esprit plus clair. Il était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : une petite discussion s'imposait. Malgré la colère et la déception. De toute façon, la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Et puis voilà, il avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans cette pièce, et de le voir, LUI, dans SA maison, en train de consoler SA femme, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Maintenant, il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir frappé Kazuha (il n'en avait pas eu l'intention), et un peu Kudo, mais seulement un peu (parce que lui, il en avait bien eu l'intention, et pas qu'un peu).

À propos, la maison était bien silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Il n'entendait plus la jeune femme qui, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, faisait les cents pas au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'était sûrement calmée, et ça tombait bien, lui aussi était plus ou moins calme ! Parfait ! C'était le moment pour enfin l'avoir, cette petite discussion !

o O o

Shinichi marchait depuis déjà une demi-heure, pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir de destination particulière. En vérité, c'était parce qu'il sentait que quelqu'un le suivait, et ne voulait pas donner à cette personne, bienveillante ou malveillante, des informations personnelles telles que l'endroit où il logeait et/ou le lieu où habitaient ses proches. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risques, répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Même s'il n'y avait que très peu de chance, il était tout de même possible qu'il s'agisse de l'Organisation. Après tout, même s'il avait bien progressé ces dix dernières années, et mis un certain nombre de Ravens sous les verrous, il restait toujours certains des membres les plus importants en liberté : Gin, Vodka, Vermouth et enfin Ano Kata. Il devait rester prudent.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits rapides de pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse fuir ou même se retourner, elle était là.

"Shinichi, je t'ai enfin trouvé !

En reconnaissant cette voix familière, l'interpellé se retourna mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller :

\- Kazuha ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La réponse eut au moins le mérite d'être claire :

\- Fuyons ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il te tue !"

o O o

Heiji se tenait dans une chambre désormais vide. Kazuha n'était plus là, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Où était-elle encore passée ?

À suivre...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre une review si vous avez un avis, une critique, un commentaire et je vous répondrai ( normalement) sauf si vous êtes un guest là je ne pourrai pas, dsl.**

 **Je pense qu'après celui-ci, il ne restera qu'un seul chapitre à part si je suis soudainement très inspirée pour décrire plus longuement l'action, parce que oui il y en aura dans le prochain (plus ou moins), contrairement à dans ce chapitre là.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, ça dépend de quand vous lisez ceci)**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre !**

 **En fait ce n'est pas le dernier, mais le prochain le sera, promis. En fait ça aurait été mieux de ne faire que deux chapitres en tout, mais plus longs plutôt que quatre courts. Mais bon j'avais commencé comme ça, donc je le finirai comme ça. Du coup, pour ce chapitre, la tension monte d'un cran, et on voit la fin se profiler. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Gosho Aoyama, seule l'intrigue m'appartient (plus** **ou moins)**

* * *

"Fuyons ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il te tue !"

Shinichi réagit vivement :

"Non, surtout pas !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire,... euh, ça ne se fait pas ?"

La vérité, c'est que s'ils fuyaient maintenant, ils se feraient aligner par les deux hommes cachés derrière les conteneurs. Ce pressentiment n'avait pas disparu, confirmant ses doutes : il n'était pas suivi que par Kazuha. Et celle-ci était arrivée au pire moment. Il fallait absolument la faire partir avant qu'Ils ne décident de passer à l'action.

Kazuha le sortit de ses réflexions en s'énervant :

"Mais… la question n'est pas de savoir si ça se fait ou pas ! On doit fuir un point c'est tout ! Sinon ça pourrait très mal finir !

-Écoute Kazuha, si Heiji ne m'a pas tué tout à l'heure alors qu'il était au maximum de sa colère, ou presque, ça veut dire qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Oui ben je te rappelle que tu as bien dégusté quand même !"

Le jeune homme fit une petite moue avant de répliquer sans grande conviction :

"Pas tant que ça quand même…Et d'ailleurs, il est au courant que tu es partie ?

-Non, je suis descendue discrètement comme tu es entré ! Par la gouttière !

-Non mais tu es folle ! Dans ton état !

-Oui bah pour l'instant mon "état" n'est pas la priorité. Tu dévies la conversation ! Il faut qu'on parte !"

Maintenant ça devenait vraiment urgent de faire partir son amante. Il pouvait sentir l'impatience de ses "gardes du corps" de là.

Le problème, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ca. Il allait falloir la convaincre, mais… discrètement. Le seul moyen qui lui venait à l'esprit était de dire la vérité.

Alors quand il vit que la jeune femme allait parler, il ne réfléchis pas plus : Il l'embrassa.

Ce moment était important, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Malgré tout, il prit le temps de savourer ce baiser. Après tout, c'était peut-être le dernier.

Il écarta ses lèvres des siennes et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux il murmura au creux de l'oreille :

"Ok Kazuha, soit très attentive mais fait comme si je ne te parlais pas et qu'on continuait à s'embrasser. Je suis suivi par des hommes dangereux et ils ont dû comprendre que je les ai repérés."

En même temps, il avait fait exprès de tourner en rond et de se diriger vers un dock abandonné. Ce n'était peut-être pas très rusé de sa part, mais il voulait une confrontation. De toute façon, il savait qui le suivaient. Ce n'était pas des amateurs, c'était des pros : l'Organisation qui voulait sa peau. Mais avant, ils lui poseraient la question. Si c'était bien Eux, ils avaient forcément fait le lien. Shinichi le savait, il n'avouerait pas mais ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ses adversaires prennent quelqu'un de la foule en otage. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit désert, enfin plus si désert que ça maintenant.

D'où l'importance de faire déguerpir Kazuha au plus vite. S'ils s'en servaient contre lui, il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Il reprit :

"Il va falloir que tu partes de là de façon naturelle…

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul face à..

-Écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Et ne parle pas trop fort, ils ont peut-être des micros ultra-performants. Je ne suis pas de taille à les affronter…

-Mais…

-Et rester avec moi ne va pas beaucoup m'aider. Ces types sont armés. En plus, ils pourraient se servir de toi pour me faire avouer certaines choses."

Kazuha hocha la tête. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait plus que d'être impuissante, c'était d'être un boulet.

"Il va falloir que tu trouves de l'aide. Appelle la police, ou si tu peux le FBI. De toute façon on va devoir faire avec ce qu'on a. Je devrais pouvoir tenir le temps que tu reviennes avec des renforts."

Il essayait de rassurer la jeune femme qu'il sentait trembler contre sa poitrine mais lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il n'y avait que très peu de chance que la police arrive à temps. Il fallait essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Il avait ressenti sa présence. Gin. Le deuxième homme devait être Vodka. S'il parvenait à les arrêter, même au prix de sa vie, ce serait une victoire.

Ensuite, il ne resterait que Vermouth, et il doutait qu'elle soit une réelle menace, après tout, elle était opportuniste. Si l'Organisation était détruite, celle également connue sous le nom de Chris Vineyard s'évaporerait sans laisser de traces. À son avis, elle était déjà en train de préparer sa disparition.

Il resterait également Ano Kata et des petits sous-fifres, mais Shinichi espérait que le FBI s'en chargerait. Et au moins, s'il mourait, Kazuha pourrait vivre heureuse avec Heiji et leur enfant, si son mari l'acceptait. Sinon elle pourrait toujours avorter.

"Shinichi ?

-Ah pardon."

Il relâcha la jeune femme. Il avait l'air serein mais ses yeux disaient adieu.

Il dit, fort cette fois, à l'intention des ombres dans son dos :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je fuirais avec toi, Kazuha. Il faut faire vite. On prend des affaires et on se retrouve à la gare d'accord ?

-D'accord, à tout de suite !"

Kazuha partit en courant de façon à peu près crédible. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Shinichi soupira. Il arrivait enfin au moment tant attendu depuis ce jour à Tropical Land.

"Je sais que tu es là, Gin".

À suivre…

* * *

 **Et voilà un autre petit chapitre de fait ! Suspens, suspens ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le dernier chapitre ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à sortir vu que c'est les vacances ! En plus, comme les chapitres sont court, ils ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps à sortir ! D'ailleurs, je me posais la question, est-ce que vous, lecteurs, préférez des chapitres court mais postés plus rapidement où des plus longs, mais qui du coup mettent plus de temps à arriver ?**

 **Sinon, le discours habituel, les reviews font toujours plaisir (personnellement je deviens presque hystérique quand j'en ai une), n'hésitez pas à en mettre, etc...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin mon dernier chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre mais pour ma défense il est beaucoup plus long que tous les autres. En fait, il fait le triple de chaque chapitre et comme je n'en ai fait que 3, on peut dire qu'il est aussi long que tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Bon à part ça j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Disclaimer : Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et ça serait bien qu'il fasse un peu avancer les choses !**

* * *

"Je sais que tu es là, Gin"

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit que le vent souffler, puis l'homme vêtu de noir sortit de derrière un conteneur :

"Pas étonnant de la part du célèbre Shinichi Kudo".

Il était seul.

Shinichi s'était trompé, Vodka n'était pas là. Si Kazuha était restée, ils auraient peut-être pu vaincre Gin à eux deux. Non, il avait bien fait de la faire fuir. Même seul, l'homme désormais en face de lui avait au moins un revolver, et même s'ils étaient arrivés à le désarmer, il en avait sûrement un autre caché quelque part.

De plus, il s'agissait de Gin, là. On ne peut que fuir, ou attendre la police. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de piéger cet homme à deux, il était ressorti seul. Le jeune détective ne referai pas l'erreur de mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger une seconde fois.

L'homme en noir le regardait, arme à la main, un air sadique sur le visage. Il avait clairement le dessus sur le détective.

"Tiens ? Tu n'es plus sous ta forme de gamin fouineur ? (Même si pour lui, c'est un gamin dans les deux cas) C'est vrai que maintenant, tu ne peux plus te cacher dans les jupes de ta Neechan. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as fait partir l'autre ? Elle aussi aurait bien pu te servir de bouclier…"

Gin voulait voir cet arrogant détective perdre son sang froid. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne pourrait absolument rien faire contre lui car il était venu sans arme. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il préférait voir la terreur sur le visage de ses victimes. Mais cette victime là était spéciale. Après tout, cette traîtresse de Vermouth avait raison, il était leur "Silver Bullet". Il avait tout gâché. Donc d'abord la colère, après la terreur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Shinichi ne comprennait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Gin ne provoquait jamais ses victimes comme ça d'habitude. En plus, il le faisait très mal. Qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? Même si ça avait légèrement réussi à l'énerver, bien que ce soit grossier, Shinichi s'efforçait de rester calme. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Il n'allait pas être déçu. Au moins, ça ferait gagner du temps. Il sortit son propre revolver, et fit un grand sourire :

" Je vois bien ce que tu essaies de faire, Gin, mais désolé ça ne marche pas !",

Ok, Gin l'avouait, il était con. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à jouer à ça. On oublie la colère, juste la terreur. D'ailleurs, le gamin recommençait à parler avec son air arrogant, en apparence sûr de lui :

" Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû commencer à jouer à ça, on voit bien que ce n'est pas ton domaine !"

Génial ! Il obtenait exactement l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Comment ce gamin faisait-il pour lire dans ses pensées ?

Maintenant, les yeux de Gin lançaient des éclairs et son poing tremblait légèrement. Yosh ! Ça lui donnerait plus de temps, l'homme en noir voudrait sûrement jouer un peu plus avec lui avant de le tuer. Shinichi frissonna. Même si ça lui donnait du temps, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose en comparaison de ce qu'il allait endurer, parce qu'une chose était sûre, ce n'est pas son arme qui lui offrait une grande protection. Gin était plus rapide que lui, avait un gilet pare-balles vu le pli de son manteau, et il voulait le tuer. Mais il devait continuer, pour Kazuha, pour Ran aussi, qui s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver. Alors il reprit :

"Cette fois, il n'y a personne pour me distraire pendant que tu m'attaque dans le dos. Vodka n'est pas là…

-Il est derrière toi, Sherlock.

\- !?"

Shinichi se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à ….personne. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était fait avoir, Gin avait enfoncé son poing dans le ventre.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Shinichi ne put retenir un gémissement et tomba à genoux. Décidément tout le monde le frappait aujourd'hui ou quoi ? En plus, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'assassin ramassa le pistolet qui était tombé à ses pieds, tout en gardant le jeune homme en joue.

Gin retrouva son sourire cruel. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

"Tu vois, je peux toujours te frapper quand tu as le dos tourné. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher.

-Et moi je vois que tu as toujours le même sens de l'honneur, réussi à articuler Shinichi, encore en train de reprendre son souffle.

-Les assassins n'ont pas d'honneur, désolé de te l'apprendre. D'ailleurs tu demandais où était Vodka ? Il est parti accomplir une mission qui ne devrait pas te plaire.

Shinichi pâlit brusquement. Pourvu que Kazuha soit bien arrivée au poste de police !

o O o

La jeune femme voyait enfin la sortie du dock. Elle avait couru le plus vite possible, mais s'était légèrement perdue. Cet endroit était comme un labyrinthe. Vite, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, Shinichi était peut-être en train de mourir ! Soudain, elle se figea. Elle avait entendu un bruit à sa droite. Elle se mit directement en position d'aïkido. S'ils voulaient se battre, ils seraient servis ! Le bruit se rapprochait ! Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos. À l'attaque !

Un chat. C'était un stupide chat qui avait failli lui donner une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas un de ces hommes en noir qui avaient tué Ran.

Kazuha soupira de soulagement. C'en était presque un gag. Mais en même temps, un endroit délabré et désert au beau milieu de la nuit, avec des assassins dans les parages, c'est carrément flippant ! Bref, elle se ressaisit. Elle devait trouver la police. Elle allait enfin sortir de ce maudit endroit quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

o O o

Heiji jura. Il avait perdu la trace de sa femme. Elle était entrée dans ce dock, et depuis il ne la retrouvait plus. Il était pourtant sûr que c'était elle. Même s'il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Même s'il n'était pas capable de se rendre compte qu'elle lui mentait, il savait encore reconnaître sa femme ! Quand à qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit, bonne question ! Si c'était Shinichi qui lui avait donné rendez-vous là, ça allait mal se passer ! Et désolé s'il jouait les troubles-fêtes ! Non, sérieusement il en doutait. Kazuha avait semblé _suivre_ quelqu'un. Et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Kazuha ne suit jamais personne ! Ça, c'est son travail.

Il allait ressortir du dock quand il la vit. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait un problème. Un grand gaillard lui tenait un bras et de l'autre, l'empêchait de crier, la rue n'étant pas très loin. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : l'homme était habillé en noir et on pouvait distinguer la crosse d'un revolver dans sa poche intérieure. Il fallait agir et vite. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de baton qui pouvait servir de katana provisoire. Faute de mieux, Heiji ramassa un caillou par terre. Ça n'allait pas pouvoir faire de gros dégâts, mais tant pis. Il le lança le plus fort qu'il put, atteignant, par chance le colosse à la tempe. Heiji ricana :

"Hé hé ! Touché !"

Il perdit rapidement son sourire quand l'homme en noir se tourna vers lui, le regard meurtrier et du sang coulant le long de sa joue. Il n'était pas assommé, et ne semblait que peu ébranlé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, malgré l'endroit sensible où la pierre l'avait touchée.

"Ce type est un gorille ! Un être humain ne devrait pas pouvoir se tenir debout après un coup pareil !", pensa Heiji , alors que ce "type" s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il allait peut-être falloir trouver une autre arme que des petits cailloux.

Kazuha sentit la pression sur son bras et sa bouche diminuer puis disparaître. L'homme l'avait lâchée. La jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi jusqu'a ce qu'elle vit Heiji. C'était donc lui qui était intervenu, comme d'habitude pour la sauver. Attend, quoi ? HEIJI ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle lui demanderait, mais plus tard. D'abord, elle devait régler le "petit" problème qu'était l'homme qui menaçait son mari.

Heiji se crispa quand il vit le gorille porter la main à son manteau, là où on pouvait discerner un revolver. Avant qu'il puisse même tenter quelque chose, Kazuha se rua sur son agresseur avec un cri de rage, et d'une prise, l'envoya au tapis. Bien fait. De toute façon, on ne résiste pas à une attaque de Kazuha, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il se pencha sur Vodka qui était inconscient du fait d'avoir été balancé sur une caisse. Il prit son téléphone, et sortit le revolver de sa poche, tandis que Kazuha s'approchait. Tout les deux se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer simultanément :

" Tu compte m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

o O o

"Bon, maintenant, finis de jouer. Mais avant de mourir, tu vas gentiment répondre à ma question. Où est Sherry ?

\- Qui ?"

Gin sourit. Et lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. C'était évident, Shinichi Kudo ne trahirait pas sa complice si facilement. Mais il avait du temps, ça allait être amusant.

" Si prévisible. Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir si tu continues comme ça. Mais bon je suis _gentil."_ Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer jusqu'au moment où Gin lui mit un "léger" coup de pied dans les côtes. Il passa du rire à la toux en quelques secondes. Avec un regard noir envers le détective qui essayait de reprendre son souffle (d'hilarité ou de douleur ?), Gin reprit :

" Je te laisse une dernière chance. Où caches-tu Sherry ?"

Shinichi reprit immédiatement son sérieux. Comme s'il allait répondre. Plutôt crever oui ! Mais ça il ne le dit pas à voix haute, Gin se ferait un plaisir d'exaucer son souhait. Shiho Miyano était bien cachée aux États-Unis, protégée par le FBI. Là-bas au moins, elle pouvait agir librement aux côtés de Mitsuhiko, qui suite à une longue histoire d'amour, avait décidé de partir avec elle parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter son absence, et aussi parce qu'il était également en danger, étant donné qu'il avait fréquenté "Conan Edogawa". Ayumi et Genta quant à eux, vivaient toujours au Japon, mais sous une autre identité.

Bref, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Gin. Il se contenta donc de répondre :

"C'est un secret…"

Étonnamment, aucun coup ne suivit. Enfin pas dans l'immédiat.

"Si j'étais toi Kudo, je ne ferai pas le malin..

\- C'est sûr que tu as besoin d'être à ma place pour être malin, parce que tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. Hé hé"

Shinichi était allé trop loin, il le savait. Mais de toute façon, le but était juste de retenir Gin, et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

"Super drôle, Kudo, super drôle" dit l'assassin, mais son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre trace d'hilarité. En fait, il eut la confirmation que son tortionnaire n'avait pas apprécié la blague quand il pointa son arme vers son épaule et tira. Shinichi ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

o O o

"Tu as entendu ?"

Kazuha hocha la tête. Pitié faites que ce coup de feu ne signifiait pas la mort de Shinichi !

"Vite Heiji, on doit aller chercher du renfort, Shinichi est peut-être en train de mourir !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Des hommes en noir le suivaient, mais viens vite, il faut aller chercher la police !

\- Vas-y Kazuha, il y a un commissariat juste au coin de la rue, prend le revolver ce sera plus sûr. Moi, je vais aller chercher cet imbécile !

\- Quoi ?! Tout seul et sans arme ? Très bonne idée Monsieur, tu vas juste te faire tuer ! Viens ! Avec ! Moi !" dit-elle tout en lui tirant le bras.

"Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. En si j'y vais, je pourrais peut-être éviter le pire en créant une diversion. En attendant, on perd du temps là, alors vite," finit Heiji en se dirigeant vers le coup de feu, empêchant Kazuha de répondre.

o O o

Shinichi se tenait l'épaule droite en grimaçant. Sa main se teintait déjà de sang mais au moins Gin savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait rien touché de vital. Pour l'instant.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu finiras par avouer. Alors ? Où se cache cette traîtresse ?

\- …. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve Vermouth actuellement, répondit Shinichi avec un air désolé tout à fait hypocrite.

\- Pas Vermouth, Sherry ! lui hurla Gin, tout en appuyant bien sur l'épaule, la blessée, de Shinichi avec son pied.

\- Aaaaaaahhh ? Sherry ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite !"

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce qu'il s'arrête celui-là ? Il était désespéré à ce point ? Même si là, tout de suite, il était plutôt désespérant. Inspire, expire. Allez, plus qu'un essai et après, il s'en débarrasse, et tant pis pour Sherry. Il était resté trop longtemps dans cet endroit.

" OK, pour la dernière fois,...

\- Ah bon , je croyais que c'était déjà la dernière fois juste avant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es devenu super gent…

\- LA FERME !" Gin inspira, puis expira. Deux fois.

" Arrête de te croire plus intelligent que tu ne l'es."

Shinichi sourit de façon arrogante avant de prendre une voix insupportable :

"Waow ! J'ai eu une promotion ! Je suis passé de malin à intelligent ! Franchement, je.."

L'homme aux cheveux longs lui tira négligemment dans la main avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

Il se demanda sérieusement si le gamin par terre en train de gémir de douleur n'avait pas un sérieux problème mental. Ou alors il ne tenait absolument pas à la vie. S'il n'avait pas liquidé sa petite amie, aurait-il été moins insupportable ?

"Donc, au lieu de répondre de façon débile, où est Sherry ?"

Shinichi répondit péniblement, mais toujours avec un petit sourire en coin :

"À question débile, réponse débile"

Gin poussa un long soupir. Ce gamin avait un certain don pour l'énerver.

De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette mascarade, il n'en tirerait rien. Il fallait que Vodka se ramène, il devait avoir tué la fille maintenant. Il prit son portable, en prenant soin de garder Shinichi en vue, et appela son acolyte. Quand il décrocha, il marmonna au téléphone :

"Dépêche-toi Vodka. Il faudrait pas que le FBI arrive." En réponse, une voix avec un fort accent lui vrilla les tympans :

" JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU TOUCHES À UN SEUL CHEVEU DE KUDO, TU REGRETTERAS D'AVOIR CROISÉ MA ROUTE !" Puis l'inconnu raccrocha.

Encore un qui n'a pas pris sa piqûre on dirait. Tant pis pour Vodka, là, il devait déguerpir en vitesse. Il s'approcha du détective, qui avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'était pas Vodka ?

\- C'était pas Vodka, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Maintenant, dis-moi où est Sherry et je te laisse partir…

\- Mais bien sûr ! Désolé mais même si je te croyais je ne le dirais pas." Sérieusement, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait avouer maintenant ? Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Gin le toisa avant de déclarer :

" Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

\- À ta mère ?"

Shinichi se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes et Gin reprit :

" À Kaito Kid. Quand on l'a coincé…

\- Essayé de coincer…

\- … il était comme toi à faire le fier. À propos, dis-moi où tu le caches.

\- Où tu le caches.

\- ...D'accord, dans ce cas tu ne me sers plus à rien."

Cette fois c'était fini. Il avait résisté comme il le pouvait, et n'avait pas trahi Shiho, ni Kaito. Mais là c'était terminé, la police n'arriverais pas à temps. Tant pis. Il avait essayé. Au moins, Kazuha était sûrement hors de danger. Shinichi eut une pensée pour Ran, qu'il allait rejoindre, et pour les autres qu'il allait laisser. Ses parents, Ai, Kazuha,...Heiji.

Gin se rapprochait, en train de se demander s'il allait le tuer directement, où s'il allait juste toucher un point vital et le laisser agoniser. Parce qu'après tout, il avait bien réussi à l'énerver, le petit Kudo.

Toute fuite était impossible, le jeune homme le savait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre quelques instants. Attendre et serrer les dents. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il continuerait de fixer son futur assassin jusqu'au dernier moment.

Gin ne fit pas de remarque comme dans les films dans le genre "Adieu, Kudo Shinichi" ni rien, il se contenta de lever son arme et de faire feu.

o O o

Heiji avait raccroché d'un mouvement brusque le téléphone de Vodka. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Shinichi avait beau l'avoir trahi de la pire manière qui soit, il fut un temps où il était son ami. "Merde Shinichi ! Ne t'avise pas de mourir avant que je te tue !"

En fait, ça faisait un petit moment que le détective de l'ouest tournait en rond. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où l'autre idiot pouvait bien être.

Il accéléra dans le dédale de conteneurs quand soudain il se figea. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Gin toute proche de lui.

"...sers plus à rien."

Heiji risqua un rapide coup d'œil derrière le conteneur et comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation. Gin allait tirer.

Sans réfléchir, il s'interposa quand le coup partit.

o O o

Kazuha courrait maintenant. Dire qu'elle était anxieuse serait un euphémisme. Elle était morte de peur. Elle guidait les policiers à travers le labyrinthe de conteneurs, leur criant dessus :

" C'est par là, vite ! Grouillez- vous !

\- Mademoiselle, vous devriez peut-être rester derrière nous, c'est dangereux.

\- Ça ira plus vite si je suis devant !"

En réalité, Kazuha ne voulait pas être à l'écart, et les policiers n'étaient pas assez rapides à son goût.

Ils y étaient. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Si elle ne se trompait pas, l'endroit où elle avait laissé Shinichi était juste derrière le conteneur…

Elle tourna à l'angle…

Et vit Heiji s'écrouler.

o O o

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Heiji était à terre, une flaque de sang déjà en train de se former sur le sol.

" Non, non Heiji, c'est pas vrai !"

Il se traîna jusqu'à lui, oubliant même la présence de Gin. Pas encore, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles tout le temps comme ça !? Il revoyait Ran morte, à la place de son ami. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

"Heiji !"

Gin fixait la scène sans rien dire. Enfin, Shinichi Kudo perdait contenance. Mais pour ça ? Il se préoccupait trop des autres pour son propre bien. De toute façon, ce n'était plus un problème puisqu'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par l'arrivée de la police. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait déjà là ? Gin n'avait pas prévu qu'elle arriverait si vite.

Il fallait immédiatement disparaître. Il s'enfuit, tirant rapidement quelques balles par dessus son épaule pour faire bonne mesure, mais il y avait très peu de chances qu'elles atteignent le jeune Kudo. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir achevé plus tôt, il n'y avait désormais que peu de chances qu'il meurt d'une infection, il faudrait le retrouver pour le faire taire.

Quand Shinichi entendit de nouveaux coups de feu, il resserra encore plus son emprise autour d'Heiji, faisant de son propre corps un bouclier.

Il ne laisserait personne le blesser davantage.

C'était fini. Gin venait de prendre la fuite. Et son meilleur ami était gravement blessé. Tout ça à cause de lui. Ledit blessé ouvrit les yeux et murmura faiblement :

" Shinichi, espèce d'idiot. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?" répondit celui-ci avec un petit rire nerveux.

Heiji essaya de sourire, mais il se mua bien vite en grimace.

" Kudo, tu sais, pour toute cette histoire avec Kazuha…

\- Ne parle pas, il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital !

\- … je voulais te dire, je suis désolé. Et je ne v…AIE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait mal !" dit-il alors que Shinichi appuyait avec force là où la balle l'avait transpercée.

" Je comprime ta blessure, tu vas voir, ça va aller…

\- Arrête ça ."

Bizarrement, le détective s'exécuta. L'Osakien reprit d'une voix à peine audible :

"Je savais que Kazuha n'était pas heureuse avec moi, mais elle a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, maintenant. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Tais-toi Heiji, tais-toi. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'en sortir ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme si c'était la dernière fois ?

\- Nous savons tout les deux très bien pourquoi."

Shinichi ne put retenir plus longtemps une larme, qui coula le long de sa joue. Il le savait. Dès le début, il le savait. Quand une flaque de sang atteint une certaine taille, il est trop tard.

" Ne les laisse pas faire d'autres victimes Kudo, arrête-les.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi."

En disant cela, Shinichi lui prit la main, c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. Il se pencha vers Heiji alors que celui-ci essayait péniblement de dire quelque chose.

"Prend soin de Kazuha"

furent les dernières paroles de Heiji Hattori.

Shinichi regarda le corps désormais sans vie de celui qui fut le célèbre détective de l'ouest. Son rival. Son conseiller. Son ami.

" Repose en paix Heiji " murmura-t-il en reposant la main du defunt sur sa poitrine.

Les policiers étaient restés à l'écart, par tact, et Kazuha était au même endroit que tout à l'heure, son corps paralysé.

Shinichi se releva malgré ses blessures. Il croisa le regard de celle qu'il aimait, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

"Je dois le faire."

La jeune femme répondit simplement :

" Tes blessures…

\- Je reviendrais, je te le promets".

Kazuha compris, cette promesse lui suffisait. Peu importe combien de temps ça lui prendrait, elle savait qu'il traquerait lui même les derniers membres de l'Organisation, et qu'il finirait par revenir. Parce que cette promesse l'interdisait de mourir. La future maman passa une main sur son ventre et murmura :

"Soit de retour à temps".

Ce soir-là, Shinichi Kudo disparut dans la nuit. Désormais, il avait deux vengeances à accomplir.

Fin

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est** **fini ! Vous attendiez-vous à ça ? Personnellement, dès le début je voulais que ça finisse comme ça au moins il n'y a pas de jaloux. Je ne voulais pas mettre Heiji et Ran ensemble parce qu'ils n'iraient pas très bien ensemble donc je les ais fait assassinés tout les deux. Et puis je ne voulais pas reformer les couples canons sinon cette histoire perdrait quelque peu de son intérêt.**

 **Bref, je pense que dans ce chapitre, des personnages sont un peu OOC mais ce n'est pas trop grave.**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review, avez-vous aimé ou détesté ?**

 **À la prochaine dans une autre fic ! (Peut-être)**

 **Miraculous Shinichi**


End file.
